Especias de Amor
by yazbelltsukinochiba
Summary: Que sucede si tu vida entera es dirigida por tus fieles amigas las Especias!
1. Chapter 1

**Especias de Amor**

_Serena Tsukino es una hermosa, joven dedicada al arte de ayudar a las personas por medio de sus fieles amigas, "Las Especias" se debe a ellas en cuerpo y alma, pero que sucederá cuando en su vida aparece Darien Chiba, un arquitecto Famoso, que se ve unido a ella por la construcción de nuevos edificios. ¿Lo aceptaran las especias en la vida de su guardiana?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPITULO 1_**

__Están dispuestas a renunciar a su propia vida por las especias, a no amar a nadie solo a las especias?_ Dijo la anciana Tsetsuna, la Sacerdotisa de las especias, encargada de transmitir las enseñanzas de generación en generación _

_ Soy la primera Madre, conozco las especias_ Respondió la niña de cabellos rubios como el sol

Serena Tsukino Es una niña huérfana de padres, los cuales murieron un accidente a la edad de 5 años, desde entonces su abuela de crianza se ha encargado de su crianza, y enseñanzas en el arte de las especias. Sin saber un día descubrió que la niña poseía el don de sanación por medio de las mismas, es por ella que decidió hacerla sacerdotisa de las mismas ahora que poseía 10 años estaba lista.

__ Yo ya no puedo enseñarles más de lo que saben, ahora son ustedes encargadas de seguir con el legado que se nos ha encomendado, serán las especias las que decidan su destino. _

Y así comenzó la ceremonia para que las niñas sean las nuevas guardianas de las especias, la misma consistía en que cada una de ellas llevara, un cinturón de plata a su cintura como símbolo de su virtud y pureza. Una vez colocada las pequeñas pasaban por un camino de fuego tizoneado en carbón, siendo la primera la pequeña rubia.

_Tranquila mi niña no te quemaras, ni sentirás dolor, porque ahora las especias te han escogido para ser de sus guardianas, pero si una guardiana deja de cumplir con su deber, será castigada severamente por las especias!_ dijo la anciana a la pequeña._ Ahora eres toda una sacerdotisa Serena.

**10 AÑOS DESPUES**

En una tienda al sur de San Francisco se encontraba una tienda muy especial, se rumoraba que la dueña de la misma tenia poderes para aliviar los dolores o problemas que tenían las personas, aunque muy extraña era su personalidad, la bondad se podía ver atreves de sus ojos.

_OH , vamos mi niña no seas mala anda que si_ Decía un Hombre de unos 55 años

_Artemis no se trata solo de leer tu mano, debes tener confianza en ti mismo_ Decía una joven de cabellos rubios como el sol, sus ojos eran del color del cielo y su piel blanca como la nieve

_Pero si se la leíste a Malacaith ahora este pobre viejo anda que te cuesta

_ De acuerdo, pero solo por esta vez._ Decía mientras tomaba la mano del hombre veo cosas buenas muy buenas, cosas que alegraran tu vida como el amor_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ Ay seré tu crees que estas alturas de mi vida tendré romance_ Dijo en burla

_Artemis para el amor no hay edad.

_Créele viejo nunca se equivoca_ Dijo una joven de cabellos rubios atados en un lazo

_Mina que te trae tan temprano

_ Veras hoy tengo un desfile de modas y necesito algo que me haga ver WOA! Esa es Mina Aino

_ Pero mi niña si tu ya eres WAO!_ exclamo el hombre

_jajajajja, se lo que necesitas_ decía mientras buscaba un frasco lleno de cardamomo_ toma frótalo en tus manos y para mañana te sentirás y veras muy WAO!_ decía con una calida sonrisa

_Tu si que sabes lo que necesito Serena, por cierto has visto al bombonazo que tienes frente a tu tienda.

_ no tengo tiempo para esas cosas Mina

_ Pero mi niña eres una joven muy bella, deberías ser feliz tu también, no solo complacer a tus clientes.

_ Es cierto Seré necesitas salir, conocer y ese bombón que esta allá fuera esta que es un cuero.

_Mina soy feliz con lo que hago no necesito otra cosa.

_Ho si Princesa no necesitas mas_ decía el un joven de cabellos plateados que entraba a la tienda_ Ya esta esta oxigenada molestándote

_ UY Yaten tu siempre molestando, mejor me voy, adiós sere nos vemos_ decía saliendo de la tienda.

_yo también me voy mi niña me esperan en casa

_hasta luego Artemis_ Decía despidiendo al viejo que salía de la tienda_ Y bien Yaten dime que te trae por aquí.

_La otra vez me diste una receta de guisado y la verdad que le encanto a mi novia, me podrías dar nuevamente la receta.

_ Claro_ empezó a buscar la receta, sabiendo las necesidades del Joven_ recuerda añadirle ajo a eso ayudara en tus noches de pasión.

_Tu si que sabes lo que necesito Nos vemos princesa_ y se fue

_ Amor_ _"Una sacerdotisa no se pueda enamorar"_ eran las palabras que se le venían a su mente, palabras sembradas por su maestra en el arte de las especias, pensativa se dirigió a la ventana de la tienda, observando el panorama y las personas que se encargarían de la construcción del nuevo edificio, hasta que sus ojos vieron lo mas hermoso hasta ese momento. Un joven alto de 1.90, cabello negro como la noche y esos ojos azul profundo, parecían la misma noche, se sorprendió al ver que él la estaba mirando, con una mirada penetrante que hacía que su simple mirada la hiciera sonrojar. No fue hasta que sintió como una de las guinguillas del local empezaron advertirle que se le alejara, de la ventana, y así lo hiso. Que estaba pensando, sabía que alguien como él no se fijaría en alguien como ella, y más aun ella no debería fijarse en él.

Al día siguiente se preparo para iniciar un nuevo día, pero un estruendo hace que se dirija a la entrada del local y grande es su sorpresa al observar un accidente automovilístico, y ver quien había resultado herido, se trataba de nada más y nada menos del chico que la observaba Aller.

_Dios señorita podría ayudarnos_ dijo uno de los compañeros del joven_ Prometemos que no será por mucho tiempo solo ayúdenos a llamar una ambulancia por favor_ Dijo en suplica.

_Tráiganlo yo lo puedo ayudar._ Así los hombres lo llevaron al lugar, se encontraba inconsciente, una pequeña contusión en la cabeza y uno que otros raspones nada de gravedad_ No es nada grave se recuperara_ Decía mientras lo recostaba en una de los sillones de espera_ Traeré agua para limpiarle las heridas.

_ Gracias señorita es usted muy amable_ Comento uno de los jóvenes.

_Ayudar es mi deber, además lo hago de corazón, Permítanme_ Decía mientras comenzaba a limpiarle las heridas, pero al hacerlo no pudo dejar de sentir un cosquilleo por su cuerpo, comenzó a limpiar la herida de su cabeza y al hacerlo pudo contemplar su rostro,_ "es hermoso"_ decía mentalmente. Hasta que unos ojos hermosos la trajeron a la realidad.

_Un ángel!

_**Esta es una nueva historia inspirada en una película espero les agrade, espero sus riview.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3**

_ Un angel...

.

_ Depresia ponganlo en la mesa_ decia mientras los dos hombres cargaban al hombre en brazos hasta colocarlo sobre la mesa.

.

_ Es grave

.

_ Se rompio algun hueso o tal vez...

.

_ No nada de eso, es solo un raspon, supungo que el golpe en la cabezo debio dejarlo aturdido._ derrepente aquel hombre empezo abrir los ojos, y

para ella fueron los ojos mas hermosos que habia vista jamas, era como si el mismo oceano la observara._Se encuentra bien.

.

_ s... si..

.

_ Eso esta muy bien_ hablaba mientras colocaba un poco de calorilli, para curar su herida.

.

_ muchas ... gracias.

.

_ NO hay de que

.

_ Señorita cuanto le debemos, por su atención

.

_ No es nada, ayudar a los demas no tiene costo

.

_ Pero yo incisto..._ no pudo seguir hablando el dolor en la cabeza era insoportable_ me duele demasiado... la cabeza.

.

_ Tome_ dijo mostrando un pequetito de color manila

.

_ que es

.

_ Es un tonico para el dolor, coloqueselo por en la zona donde le duele y le aceguro, que no sentira mas dolor.

.

_ Muchas gracias_ dijo mientras intentaba tocar la piel de la joven; sinembargo esta se alejo rapidamente, no podia permitir que la tocara, estaba prohibido que una sacerdotisa sea tocada y mucho menos por un hombre.

.

_ NO es nada, ahora si me permite debo regresar a mi trabajo

.

_ Oh pero yo quiero agraderle su hospitalidad, que le parece si la invito a salir, o cenar_ QUE demonios le pasaba, la acaba de conocer y ya la estaba invitando a salir.

.

_ LO siento pero no puedo, ahora si me disculpa debo regresar al trabajo_

.

_ De acuerdo, nos veremos...

.

_ Serena mi nombre es Serena

.

_ UN placer Serena, yo soy Darien_ Y un solo momento sus miradas se conectaron como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro

.

_ Bueno galán ya escuchaste a la señorita, es hora de irnos, luego continuas con tus encantos_ mensiono el joven rubio

.

_ Tu no cambias Darien, nos vemos señorita y gracias.

.

_ NO es nada._ y se fueron y pero la impresión de aquel hombre no la dejo tranquila.  
>Paso la tarde pensando en aquel hombre, nunca, jamas en su vida se habia fijado en uno, estaba prohibido pero, por que su corazó latia con tanto interes por que no paraba de latir, y de pensar en esos ojos, penso en ellos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.<p>

* * *

><p>_BUenos días mi niña como estas<p>

.

_ Muy bien arthemis, por cierto ya terminare tu tonico para la buena suerte.

.

_ Oh mi niña no necesito nada de eso, pero si tu incisites.

.

_ Es por prevención._ Tras esto alguien entro al lugar haciendo sonar las campanitas de viento.

.

_ Buenos dias

.

_ Bu... buenos dias Darien, como sigue

.

_ oh muy bien gracias a ti, el dolor de cabeza a desaparecido

.

_ QUien es este

.

_ OH un ... Cliente accidentado en el dia de ayer

.

_ Si estas ocupada puedo venir mas tarde

.

_ Oh bueno...

.

_ Si deberia_ hablo el hombre mayor mientras, se giuraba hasia la joven_ deberias tener mas cuidado con las personas que entran a tu tienda no vaya a ser que luego se quieran aprovechar mi niña_ dijo mirando desafiantemente al joven.

.

_ Arthemis no juesgues a mis clientes, se cuidarme sola.

.

_ Claro como puedo yo un simple viejo, darle consejos a una señora de las especias como tu, hasta lueego sere.

.

_ Arthemis no..._ pero no termino de hablar pues el anciano se habia marchado

.

_ Me parece que se ha enfadado por que estoy aqui, acaso es tu...

.

_ OH no el es como mi padre_ hablaba mientras se dirigia hasia la recepción del local.

.

_ Bueno Serena he venido a...

.

_ Si

.

_ lo siento no receurdo a que era que venia_ sijo con una sonrisa, que le sucedia, se dejo guiar por una corazonada?

.

_ Bueno podria darte tu especia de nacimiento.

.

_ Encerio y sabes cual es

.

_ BUeno, todos tenemos nuestra especia que nos identifica en este mundo

.

_ Bueno podrias decirme cual es la mia

.

Mientras buscaba cual era la especia de Darien, las especias le hablaban diceindole que se alejara de él, pero ella les decia que solo buscaba su especia, sinembargo las especias escogieron cardamomo, una especia contraria al sezamo que era ella, era especie de la soledad, y amargura "no puede ser esta su especie"_ penso la joven.

_ Me temo que por ahora no tengo tu especie.

.

_ No te preocupes_ por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y el tiempo desaparecio. Hatsa que las guinguillas empezaron dañar el momento.

.

_ Bueno yo tengo que terminar algo

.

_ Enserio, me gustaria quedarme un poco pero ...

.

_ Oh si gustas puedes quedarte..._ Que es lo que acaba de hacer ella no puede estar tan cerca de él

.

_ No hay ningun problema si lo hago

.

_ No claro que no

.

_ Entonces me quedo_ dicho esto se encaminaron al salon donde eran preparadas, las epecias medicinales, aceites, tonicos_ Esto de qui que es

.

_ Es calorilli, para protección, ahora que lo mensionas debo terminarlo para arthemis._ Comenzo nuevamente con la tarea de moler en cortes la especie hasta que inesperadamente se corto_ Aushhh!

.

_ QUe sucede_ se acerco y pudo ver la cortada en su mano, pero cuando la iba tocar nuevamente la joven se alejo_ Solo voy a ver tu herida mas nada lo prometo_ Entonces ella sedio, a darle la mano. Mientras el joven limpiaba la herida, no podia dejar de sentir las corrientes electricas por su cuerpo._ Dime eres casada, tienes novio o tal ves...

.

_ No, nada de eso, mira he roto ya demasiadas reglas y lo mejor es que te vallas.

.

_ Enserio quieres que me vaya_ hablaba mientras chocaba sus frentes_ Di que me vaya y lo haré.

.

No queria que se fuera, queria... queria... no sabia lo que queria_ por favor debes irte.

.

_ De acuerdo, hasta luego Serena

.

_ Hasta luego Darien_ dijo con aire de tristeza. No podia estar cerca de él esta prohibido, y mas aun la habia tocado, y practicamente bezado. Esto ultimo la hiso sobresaltarse, besar, que se sentira ser besada.

**UUFFF Aver si esta si la acepta mi cuenta jejejejejeje perdonenme nuevamente, espero les guste este capi.**

**Bay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

_Un Beso... que es un beso?_

_ Serena... yo...

_ Me... te...mo... que debes irte, ademas ya debo cerrar_ y sin darle mas explicaciones, apesar de las suplicas del chico por quedarse, lo saco a empujones de local. Sentia que su corazon iba a explotar, nunca se habia sentido de la manera que la hacia sentir Darien, pero pronto debia olvidarlo, él estaba prohibido para ella.

* * *

><p>Segura de que habia iniciado un nuevo día, se habia dicho a si misma, que debia concentrarce en su profesión de ayudar a las personas, pero no podia, debia ser sincera con ella misma, toda la noche se la paso soñando, pensando en aquel hombre, una idea no la dejo dormir y era que se sentiria ser besada por Darien.<p>

_ Mi niña buenos días, necesito tu ayuda_ expreso el anciano

_ Arthemis, buenos días, en que te puedo ayudar

_ Mi hija se quiere casar con rebelde, en vez de casarce con alguien de bien!

_ Oh bueno... pero si hay amor yo pienso...

_ Mi niña que amor ni que nada, ella necesita alguien como un empresario, alguien que le apriete las riendas, ademas ese rebelde la alejado de nosotros que somos su familia. 

_ Creo que tengo el remdio para eso_ Dijo entregandole un frasco con guarnición en aceite_ Dale de beber a toda la familia en especial a tu hija arthemis.

_ Gracias mi niña, ahora me retiro, que tengas un buen día.

_ Un rebelde, oh Arthemis, para el amor no hay distinción de estaus social_ y con esto ultimo no pudo evitar recordarlo a él, fue entonces cuanto nuevamente sintio, el enojo de los guinjiyas_ Esta bien amigas mia,no me le volvere acercar.

_ Buenos días_ escucho la una voz conocida

_ Bu... buenos días_ esta sorprendida no esperaba volverle a ver_ en que le puedo ayudar_ Trato de ser lo mas indiferente que podia, sin embargo no podia controlar el latir de su corazon.

_ Veras, pasaba por aqui y bueno...

_ Que necesita

_ pues veras, anoche no me dijiste cual era mi especia_ hablo acercandose a la joven

_ A bueno..._ _"puedo darle pimienta, para que se aleje y ya no me busque mas pero..."__ Veras... al parecer se me a acabado tu especia_ comento nerviosa, no sabia por que habia mentido.

_ mmm... bueno ya que no tengo mi especia, tendre que adelantar mi verdadero proposito en venir hasta aca_ comento seducotramente.

_ A... si!

_ Serena acepatarias salir a cenar conmigo?

_ NO... no puedo salir de la tienda_ hablo apresuradamente, lo tenia demasiado cerca, sus piernas estaban con gelatina, no se explicaba por que aquel hombre la ponia de esa manera.

_ Oh vamos Serena, date un respiro.

_ NO no puedo... no puedo dejar la tienda ya te lo dije_ decia caminado al interior de la tienda.

_ mmmmm... bueno y si traigo la cena hasta aqui talves...

_ NO! por favor Darien ya debe irse yo..._ no pudo terminar de hablar por que el joven estaba casi pegado a su espalda, su cercania la hiso olvidarse hasta de donde estaba de pie.

_ Serena..._ decia mientras volteaba a la joven para quedar frente a frente, estaban a centimetros el uno del otro, perdidos en sus miradas el azul profundo del oceano con el celeste cielo_ Serena...

_ Darien..._ murmuro cerca de sus labio, y ya no supo mas solo el sentir de uno calidos labios sobre los suyos, suaves, tiernos, sentir los labios de Darien era mucho mas alla de lo que penso o llego a imaginar de un beso, era mas que el sabor de un dulce, era como miel derretida. Sus labios se movian por si solos, era como si ellos supieran por si mismos lo que debian hacer, como si Darien estuvieran hechos a la medida. Estaba siendo besada por primera vez, besada... y la realidad la golpeo como Hielo afilado, Que estaba haciendo? ella habia jurado JAMAS ser tocada por nadie, JAMAS. Se separo abrubtmante de Darien._ Yo... lo siento... debes irte yo...

_ Serena... tranquila yo solo...

_ Vete por favor, solo vete_ decia mientras empujaba al joven hasta llegar a la salida de la tienda.

_ Me ire pero regresare, me gustas mucho Serena_ Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

_ No vuelvas por favor_ y cerro el local, para luego sumergirse en el dolor y la amargura de las lagrimas! Su primer beso, no fue mucho mas que eso, de eso estaba segura.


End file.
